The Maiden of Masks
for the collection see The Maiden of Masks (Collection) and for the for the collection reward see The Maiden of Masks (Item) after freeing him from his cell .| nextlist = The Mirage Star, Fiery Jewel of the Underfoot| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Requirements These are things you will need throughout the quest: * Your illusion "fun spells" (dwarf, human, half elf, barbarian and gnoll). * +10,000 Faction for Residents of Teren's Grasp * Sathirian language from A Mysterious Black Tome * Stout (Halfing) language * Heritage quest: A Missing Mask * Heritage quest: The Stein of Moggok: It Can Be Rebuilt * Optional (can be avoided by paying ): Hoo'Loh's Illusory Hat from Blood of the Brood * Goblish (Goblin language) for Step 10: to hail the Captured Witchdoctor. Starting the Quest # Kill near the Western Pens in until you find . This is a body drop. # Free the hafling at from his cell using the key. Follow him around the corner and hail him. # Perform the Illusions he asks of you in order and chat to him again to receive the quest. You will need to know the following illusions #* Half-Elf #* Human #* Barbarian #* Dwarf #* Gnoll Steps # Find in . #* He wanders up and down the road to near and , somewhere around or . The guards in Terens Grasp will give you a location wisp if you ask them to search for him. # Tabbin sends you into to find his instruments, which you can in any order: #* The Mask is a small chest drop from any trash mobs in zone, and mobs can be grey.(Tested 4/3/2010) Tested 1/20/2013, killed about 20 grey mobs before chest dropped. #* The Mandolin drops from an iksar entertainer in the mess hall (5 min respawn). Mess hall is located #* The Drum can be found in Commander's Quarters inside of a chest: #** Make sure you have show illusions turned on in your Person a window and click on the Painting , across the room from the chest. Then click the chest in order to get the update. # Return to . He now gives you a book with information about the Maiden of Masks. # Unfortunately, he has torn out all the pages except for the first page, as he used the other pages as IOU's to pay his tabs at different bars across Norrath. You must find all 10 pages in order: ## Page 2: Go to in the Fens of Nathsar and speak to . It turns out Tabbin owes her 185 platinum and 2 copper. Thankfully she lets you pay off the debt by bringing her fish meat. Complete the subquest Paying Off a Tab: Fish Fry by killing 100 fishmen for auto-updates. There are plenty of fishmen in the ruins south of Omen's Call. She gives you page number 2 (a collection item) and a clue as to where you can find the next page. ## Page 3: Head to The Estate of Unrest in Butcherblock Mountains. Page number 3 is a body drop off the The Sadistic Bartender. Only one page drops per instance. ## Page 4: Found in Kaladim. Click the page in the tavern room before the Queen . This will spawn a level 83^^^ Golem. Kill it, and click the page again to get the update. ## Page 5: Fetch a Cask of Blood Wine from Neriak, located in the D'Morte Inn in the very back of the New Foreign Quarters . Take it to in the tavern near the Granite Hills Acorn lift in Kelethin to get the page. ## Page 6: Visit in the bar in East Freeport and trade the Stein of Moggok (must be unmounted) for the page. If you've sold it or want it back after the trade you can buy it back from the Shady Swashbuckler on Nektulos Forest docks. ##Page 7: Hail the bartender in the in Rivervale and pay the tab of 1 gold to receive the page. You must speak Stout for this step. ## Page 8: Be prepared to fight as you hail on the bottom floor of The Golden Scepter in Maj'Dul. After the second dialog choice, 2 groups of 4 83^^ guards spawn and auto-aggro you -- be careful as the bartermaster is attackable and may be killed. After killing the guards speak to the bartermaster again to receive the page. ## Page 9: in in Antonica holds this page. Speak to her to start the subquest and then make or buy the following T8 carpenter-made furniture. Caution: Do not have the items in inventory when you first talk to her to get quest as she will take the items and not update the quest journal. ##* 4 redwood stools ##* 6 ornate ferrite chairs ##* 10 leather stitched cushions ##* 3 round redwood gaming tables ##* 5 redwood tables ## Page 10: Talk to upstairs in The Mermaid's Lure in Qeynos Province District then speak to who is in Elddar Grove . You'll get a new illusion: Human Youth, which is auto-scribed and will be found in your Knowledge book under Spells. Then go to Qeynos Harbor and talk to Nathan Ironforge, a small boy that can be found near the Clock of Ak'Anon or in the upper floor of the inn with your illusion active (Guards will point the way). You'll receive a doll from Nathan; take the doll back to Molly who will give you Page 10 in return. ## Page 11: Speak to the Bartender in Teren's Grasp . You will need +10k faction for him to talk to you. He will basically say he got rid of it. However, who's standing right next to the bartender calls for your attention. Speak to her to receive the last page. Make sure you examine the pages for the collection # Speak to any collector, such as the down by the Sokokar post , to turn in the collected pages and receive the book. # Return to Tibby in Teren's Grasp. She gives you a challenge to find six different rare masks. In return she will reward you with a powerful wand. You can get the masks simultaneously/in any order, and each mask step will update once turn it in to Tibby: #* Guise of the Deceiver from the heritage quest . Have it in you inventory when you talk to her and you'll get the update for "a very old magic mask from ages past". #* For the performers mask, talk to overlooking in the Fens to receive the subquest . #** She has you collect 20 pristine burynai skins (uncommon update). In return, you will be given an burynai illusion which you get to keep. Walk around with the illusion on by her to get a performer's pass, then take the pass to the in Neriak and talk to (Theater Master) with burynai illusion on. He gives you the mask for this step. #* Tibby wants "a primitive ritual mask worn by someone to perform a ceremony". Head to the end of the track (deeper into mountain) in the (not the instance) in Fens of Nathsar and kill the Nurgan Captor (level 80 heroic ^^) and his 2 guards (level 80 heroic ^) surrounding Captured Drogan Witchdoctor (lvl 84^^^), who will then attack when hailed and drop a single mask as a body drop. #* For the mask covered in tropical feathers, head to Barren Sky and speak with Hoo'Loh on Strifewind Isle . If you've done the Hoo'Loh hat quest, you can get the Spiroc illusion for free, otherwise it will cost you . Then head to Timorous Deep and, with the illusion on, speak to Twocan Jam (found on Mok Rent). You must be in illusion form or he will fly away and despawn for a short time. After some chat, Twocan will become attackable. You need to engage him for 2 minutes, but not kill him. Just keep him mezzed, and after the 2 minutes he should give you the mask. #* For "a mask that is made out of skin", Kill the 84^^^ or her placeholder in Chardok to obtain a key (chest drop) and then go to the room on the left when you leave her room. In the back, in a Tightly Locked Chest is the mask in it . You will not receive any update when using the chest, the mask will silently be placed in your inventory. #* For the mask of the maiden, you must speak to Modani Qu'loni in the scorpion pit between Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep and Charasis: Maiden's Chamber in Jarsath Wastes. She asks you to obtain three books, which you can get in any order. You must speek Sathirian for this step. #** The Book of Illusions, from the South Qeynos Mage Tower library. Turn into Queen Antonia by clicking her statue outside the mage tower, then go up and loot the book (take the red portal in the mage tower and find a big book) at . #** The Tome of Illusion Dispelling: from North Freeport mage library. Turn into Lucan D'Lere with the former statue down by the inn , then loot the book on the top floor at . Be aware that the named guard patrolling by the statue sees through the illusion and will attack "good-aligned"toons. #** The Veil of the Seeing Eye and is resting on a table just to the left of Drusella Sathir in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber. Only one can be looted per instance, and Druesella must be killed first. #** After you have all the three books, you need to return to Modani Qu'loni and give him the books to receive the mask. # Turn the masks in to Tibby to receive your heroic Mirage Star. #*If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do't need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards *Mirage Star